


Hostage.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: Sally Jackson is about to be held hostage and raped by a Serial Rapist.





	Hostage.

It was on a clear evening in a town called Clover Falls, On that evening at a house in a shaded, gated, tree-line, neighborhood, Sally Jackson was settling down for the evening, she had just got done eating dinner, she was washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, She was wearing under-wear, bra, shirt, shorts, She started thinking about her son Percy Jackson, he was still at Camp Half Blood, she wondered what he was doing now, While at Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson was thinking about his mom, Sally continued washing the dishes, not knowing that outside of the house, a dark blue 4-door Toyota car was driving down the street, in the driver-seat a man named William Edward Watson was driving the car, until he stopped the car in front of the house, he saw Sally Jackson from the kitchen window, He picked up his handgun and put it in his pocket, his picked up a road atlas, he turned the car off, he opened the driver-side door of the car, walked on the front sidewalk, up the front porch steps, across the front porch, he knocked on the front door, ringed the doorbell, He could hear Sally Jackson's muffled footsteps from inside the house, he heard the locks unlocked and the door opened, he saw her standing in the living room of the house. 

"Hello, may i help you?", Sally asked as she looked at him. 

"Yeah, I'm Lost, can you tell me where the main highway is", William answered as he looked at her as he held up the Road Atlas. 

"Why, Yes", Sally replied as she started looking at the map in the Road Atlas.

While Sally was looking at the Road Atlas, she didn't realize that her brunette hair on her head was being stroked, she continued looking at it. 

"Just take this road right here, and you'll be on the main highway", Sally said as she looked at him. 

"Oh, Thank You, oh do you mind if i use your phone so i can call a friend of mine?", William asked as he looked at her. 

"Why Yes, follow me", Sally answered as she started walking toward the telephone. 

William started following her, until he took out his handgun from his pocket, He sneaked up behind her, he grabbed her, and covered her mouth up, a surprised and shocked Sally Jackson started screaming and struggling. 

"Don't scream, or i'm going to have to hurt you, understand, nod if you understand?", William asked as a scared, whimpering, sobbing, Sally Jackson slowly nodded her head. 

William was smiling, he was glad, he had her at his mercy.

"If you want money, my purse is on the counter", Sally Jackson said. 

"i don't want money, i want you", William replied as he grabbed her by the wrists and took her to the master bedroom. 

He pushed her on the bed and forced her to change into some new clothes, she quickly got dressed, he took her to her car, forced her to drive the car, they drove away from the house, Sally started wondering if she'll ever see her son Percy again.


End file.
